disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy
Goofy is a character created by the Walt Disney Company. He is a dog and is one of Mickey Mouse's best friends and main protagonists. Along with not being extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is, predictably, clumsiness. Personality Goofy's most famous trait is his clumsiness. He is also kind, heroic, caring and sometimes absent minded. Goofy cares deeply for his friends and rarely shows fear. Although Goofy is not as intelligent as Donald Duck, he seems to have more courage. Goofy loves adventures and likes them better with his best friends or his son Max. Goofy and Max's relationship has been damaged several times throughout Goofy's career. Due to Goofy clumsy personality, Max is embarrassed numerous times and blames his father Goofy for it all. In the end the duo always make up and realize they still love each other. Goofy is rarely seen sad, but when he is everyone feels sorry for their lovable friend. Goofy can be aggressive at times and is shown to be extremely strong. Goofy is not extremely intelligent, but can sometimes seem smarter than other characters. When Goofy is right about something the other characters wouldn't mind and believes he's just talking. Overall Goofy is lovable and comical. Background In A Goofy Movie, a map belonging to "Benjamin Goof" depicts a trip that Goofy took with his father, implying Benjamin as the name of Goofy's paternal parent. In Goof Troop, Goofy claims he was born in California as the first-born Goof in America. Goofy's wife has appeared - but always with her face unseen - in some earlier short cartoons depicting the character as a "family man", but his modern appearances portray Goofy as a widower and single father raising his only son, Max Goof. Goofy's family life contrasts with other major Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, who are always shown only as uncles rather than parental figures. (In comic books, Goofy was regularly featured as having a nephew, Gilbert, but that character has only existed in comics, with no cartoon appearances.) In the European comic books, Goofy has an adventurer cousin called Arizona Goof (original Italian name: Indiana Pipps), who is a spoof of the archaeologist Indiana Jones. Goofy's catch phrases are "gawrsh!" (which is his usual exclamation of surprise), along with "ah-hyuck!" (a distinctive chuckle), and especially the Goofy holler (see below). In his 1930s cartoon appearances, Goofy commonly wore a black vest, blue pants, a turtleneck shirt (colored either red or orange), white gloves, extra-long brown shoes, and a very distinctive hat (either blue or green). This has been the character's iconic look ever since, even though it was seldom featured in cartoons after the 1930s. Appearances Early years Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson this short movie features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists, was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, till two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later and more developed ones besides the name. He was an old man with a white beard, a puffy tail and no trousers, shorts, or undergarments. But the short introduced Goofy's distinct laughter. This laughter was provided by Pinto Colvig. A considerably younger Dippy Dawg then appeared in The Whoopee Party, first released on September 17, 1932, as a party guest and a friend of Mickey and his gang. Dippy Dawg made a total of four appearances in 1932 and two more in 1933, but most of them were mere cameos. But by his seventh appearance, in Orphan's Benefit first released on August 11, 1934, he gained the new name "Goofy" and became a regular member of the gang along with new additions Donald Duck and Clara Cluck. Trio years with Mickey and Donald Mickey's Service Station directed by Ben Sharpsteen, first released on March 16, 1935, was the first of the classic "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy" comedy shorts. Those films had the trio trying to cooperate in performing a certain assignment given to them. Early on they became separated from each other. Then the short's focus started alternating between each of them facing the problems at hand, each in their own way and distinct style of comedy. The end of the short would reunite the three to share the fruits of their efforts, failure more often than success. Clock Cleaners, first released on October 15, 1937, and Lonesome Ghosts, first released on December 24, 1937, are usually considered the highlights of this series and animated classics. Progressively during the series Mickey's part diminished in favor of Donald and Goofy. The reason for this was simple. Between the easily frustrated Donald and the always-living-in-a-world-of-his-own Goofy, Mickey, who became progressively gentler and more laid-back, seemed to act as the straight-man of the trio. The Studio's artists found that it had become easier coming up with new gags for Goofy or Donald than Mickey, to a point that Mickey's role had become unnecessary. Polar Trappers, first released on June 17, 1938, was the first film to feature Goofy and Donald as a duo. The short features the duo as partners and owners of "Donald and Goofy Trapping Co." They have settled in the Arctic for an unspecified period of time, to capture live walruses to bring back to civilization. Their food supplies consist of canned beans. The focus shifts between Goofy trying to set traps for walruses and Donald trying to catch penguins to use as food — both with the same lack of success. Mickey would return in The Whalers, first released in August 19, 1938, but this would be the last short of the 1930s to feature all three characters. Breakoff into solo series Goofy next starred at his first solo cartoon Goofy and Wilbur directed by Dick Huemer, first released in March 17, 1939. The short featured Goofy fishing with the help of Wilbur, his pet grasshopper. In 1939, Colvig had a fallout with Disney and left the studio, leaving Goofy without a voice. According to Leonard Maltin this is what caused the How to... cartoons of the 1940s in which Goofy had little dialogue, and a narrator (often John McLeish) was used (they would also reuse Colvig's voice in recording or hire a voice actor to imitate it). In the cartoons Goofy would demonstrate, clumsily but always determined and never frustrated, how to do everything from snow ski, to sleeping, to football, to riding a horse. The Goofy How to... cartoons worked so well they that they became a staple format, and are still used in current Goofy shorts. Later, starting with How to Play Baseball (1942), Goofy starred in a series of cartoons where every single character in the cartoon was a different version of Goofy. This took Goofy out of the role of just being a clumsy cartoon dog and into an Everyman figure. Colvig returned to Disney in 1944 and resumed the voice of Goofy. Much of the Goofy cartoons were directed by Jack Kinney. The Everyman years The 1950s saw Goofy transformed into a family man going through the trials of everyday life, such as dieting, giving up smoking, and the problems of raising children. Walt Disney himself came up with this idea,1 hoping it would put personality back into the character which he felt was lost when Goofy was merely a crowd of extras. Interestingly, Goofy is never referred to as "Goofy" during this period. While every cartoon continued with the opening, "Walt Disney presents Goofy", before each cartoon's title, he was usually called "George Geef" in the cartoons' dialogue. When the stories featured Goofy as multiple characters, then he had numerous other names as well. In addition, the 50's Goofy shorts gave Goofy a makeover. He was more intelligent, had smaller eyes with eyebrows, had flesh-colored skin instead of white, and sometimes had a normal voice. He even lacked his droopy ears, the external pair of teeth and white gloves in some shorts. Later appearances ''Mickey's Christmas Carol Goofy portrayed Ebenezer Scrooge's ghostly 7-year-dead business sidekick Jacob Marley in Disney's 1983 featurette ''Mickey's Christmas Carol. A Goofy Movie Goofy, alongside his son Max, is one of the main characters in A Goofy Movie, which is based on the characters appearances on the prior animated series Goof Troop. The film focuses on the father-son relationship between Goofy and a now teenage Max. While Goofy seems to be in denial that Max is growing up, Max is embarrassed by his father's antics, which leads to some tension between them. After Max gets into trouble on the last day of school, Goofy fears that his son is becoming a delinquent. In order to remedy this, Goofy decides to take Max on a long road trip to Idaho, against the protestations of Max. During the trip, he meets up with Pete, whom he asks for advice on parenting, as Goofy feels that his previous attempts are only driving Max away. Pete advises a strict approach that he believes has made his son P.J. respect him, but when P.J is seen talking with Max it is quite clear that he has confused respect with fear. Goofy finds that the strict approach doesn't work for him and rejects it. He decides to give Max more responsibility, by making Max the navigator and allowing him to choose the stops. This appears to work, but when they make a stop at a motel, Pete tells Goofy (with some pleasure) that his son has been duping him. At first Goofy refuses to believe him, but his trust is shattered when he discovers that Max changed the map route to lead to Los Angeles rather than Idaho. After an argument which leads to their car floating on a river, Goofy and Max finally have an open discussion. Goofy learns that Max is in love with a girl from his school, and that his earlier school trouble had come as a result of trying to impress her . Max had agreed to a date with the girl, named Roxanne, but had had to cancel due to the trip. In order to impress her, Max had lied and stated that Goofy was taking him to see a concert in Los Angeles, and that the two of them would be on stage with the band. Goofy understands, and decides to help Max get on stage. Suddenly the two head over a waterfall. Max is saved, but Goofy falls, until Max rescues him using a maneuver called "The Perfect Cast", a fishing cast that Goofy had taught Max earlier. Somehow, Goofy and Max are able to get to Los Angeles, and eventually on stage at the concert, which all of Max's friends are watching on TV. When they return home, Max with Goofy's support, explains his lie and apologizes to Roxanne. She forgives him, and Max takes the opportunity to introduce her to Goofy. An Extremely Goofy Movie In this sequel to A Goofy Movie, Goofy becomes an empty-nester after Max leaves for college. His resulting depression results in Goofy being fired from his job. In order to obtain a new job, Goofy must get a college degree, which he had failed to obtain earlier as he had dropped out before completing his last year. Goofy decides to go to the same college Max is attending. While there, Goofy pledges to a fraternity, and begins a relationship with the school librarian, Sylvia. Max is initially supportive, but eventually snaps and tells Goofy to get his own life. This hurts Goofy and he considers dropping out, but is encouraged by Pete. Goofy drops out of his fraternity, the Gammas, but is able to refocus and pass his midterms. After midterms, Max is scheduled to compete in the X-games, and Goofy learns that the Gammas are planning to cheat to win. He attempts to warn Max, but Max does not listen until of the Gammas tricks sends P.J. flying. Without a team member, Max's team is due to be disqualified. Max realizes that Goofy tried to warn him, so he apologizes to Goofy and asks him to join as the third member. Goofy does so, and helps Max to win the final event, as well as the competition. After the term is over, Goofy gets his degree, and leaves with Sylvia, intent on leaving Max to his own devices at college. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Goofy features in the segment, Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas. The segment takes place before Goof Troop canonically, and revolves around Goofy trying to get a letter, written by Max, delivered to Santa. When Max is told by Pete that Santa doesn't exist, Goofy dresses up as Santa to prove Pete wrong. However, Goofy is discovered, which disappoints Max. Goofy waits all night for Santa, when Santa doesn't come, Max tries to cheer up Goofy. In the end, the real Santa actually comes and gives Max the gift the boy asked for earlier. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Goofy appears with Max in the segment, Christmas Maximus. This segment has Max come home from college for Christmas. With Max is Max's new girlfriend Mona, who is to meet Goofy. Max asks Goofy ahead of time not to embarrass him, but Goofy's acts of love, which include Goofy acting as a chauffeur and showing Mona Max's baby pictures, does just that. Much to Max's amazement, Mona likes Goofy, and so Max decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In this film, Goofy plays a street urchin who becomes a musketeer alongside Mickey and Donald. The trio are assigned to protect Princess Minnie. Unknown to them, Pete has appointed them due to their lack of skill, as skilled musketeers would jeopardize his plans to capture the princess. After Minnie is captured, Goofy attempts to ram the door, but ends up running out the tower window and being bounced back into the room. Goofy is able to repeat the move, and he helps to defeat the Beagle Boy guards who are guarding Minnie. Later, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle, and is captured. Clarabelle attempts to kill him, but he flirts with her and she frees him. He then finds Donald, and the two successfully rescue Mickey, who had also been captured. The trio are able to defeat Pete once and for all. They are made official musketeers, and Goofy and Clarabelle declare their mutual love. The Lion King 1½ Goofy makes a cameo at the end of The Lion King 1½. Television Goof Troop In the 1990s Goofy got his own TV series called Goof Troop. In the show Goofy lives with his son Max and his cat Waffles, and they live next door to Pete and his family. Mickey Mouse Works Goofy reappears in the animated series ''Mickey Mouse Works''. In the series, Goofy lives out the same roles as he did in the early shorts. Goofy is reintroduced to the How To cartoons along with the narrator. House of Mouse Goofy appeared on House of Mouse as the title club's head waiter. Goofy's son Max Goof also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. In both shows, Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof" and is being stalked by the bovine in the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon "How To Be a Spy." Clarabelle has been noted as Horace Horsecollar's finance in early decades, but according to comics from the 1960s and 1970's and more recent cartoons like "House of Mouse," "Mouseworks," and Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Goofy and Clarabelle seem to have affections for one another. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy also appears in the children's television series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse with his trademark attire and personality. Recently, Goofy starred in a new theatrical cartoon short called How to Hook Up Your Home Theater, which premiered at the Ottawa International Animation Festival. The short received a positive review from animation historian Jerry Beck and then had wide release on December 21, 2007 in front of National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Disney Parks Goofy is a common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie and Donald. He is featured in many shows. Goofy is also know for having his own candy shop called Goofy's Candy Co. in various spots most notably Disney's Epcot. Fantasmic! In the popular live show Fantasmic Goofy can be seen in the Steamboat Willie in Disney's Hollywood Studios and the Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland. Mickey's PhilharMagic Goofy does not appear physically in the show but as a voice. Goofy and Minnie prepare the audience for the show. Minnie sets the stage while Goofy tries to fix the lighting. Goofy accidentally opens the curtains before Mickey is ready to start the show. Dream Along with Mickey Goofy appears as one of the central characters in the show Dream Along with Mickey in the ''Magic Kingdom''. Goofy and many other Disney characters celebrate the magic of dreams. Filmography In comics Comic strips first called the character Dippy Dawg but eventually his name changed to Goofy by 1936. In the early years the other members of Mickey Mouse's gang considered him a meddler and a pest, but eventually warmed up to him. The comic strips drawn by Floyd Gottfredson for Disney were generally based on what was going on in the Mickey Mouse shorts at the time but when Donald Duck's popularity led to Donald Duck gaining his own newspaper strip, Disney decided that he was no longer allowed to appear in Gottfredson's strips. Accordingly Goofy remained alone as Mickey's sidekick, replacing Horace Horsecollar as Mickey's fellow adventurer and companion. Similarly in comics the Mickey Mouse world with Goofy as Mickey's sidekick was usually very separate from the Donald Duck world and crossovers were rare. In the comics Goofy also had a secret identity known as Super Goof, who appeared again later in one episode of Disney's House of Mouse, when a space ray reaches his peanuts, giving him super-powers. A character called Glory-Bee was Goofy's girlfriend for some years. In 1990, when Disney was publishing their own comics, Goofy starred in Goofy Adventures, which featured him starring in various parodies. Unfortunately, perhaps because of poor sales, Goofy Adventures was the first of the company's titles to be canceled by the Disney Comics Implosion, ending at its 17th issue. Oddly enough, Goofy Adventures was the only one of the canceled titles to declare its cancellation right there; the other unfortunate titles ended abruptly with no immediate announcement of their cancellation. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Goofy. Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Other video games Goofy was the star of an early platformer, Matterhorn Screamer for the Apple II and Commodore 64. Goofy also starred in Super Nintendo adventure game Goof Troop alongside his son Max and in Goofy's Hysterical History Tour for the Sega Genesis where he's a head janitor and he must recover the missing pieces of some museum exhibits. He also was in the Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance game Disney Party as one of the playable characters. Two games for kids were released: Goofy's Fun House for the PlayStation and Goofy's Railway Express for the Commodore 64. He also appears 2001 in Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding for PC. Goofy is a playable character in Disney TH!NK Fast. Goofy holler The Goofy holler is a stock sound effect that is used frequently in Disney cartoons and films. It is the cry Goofy makes when falling or being launched into the air, which could be transcribed as "yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!"2 The holler was originally recorded by yodeller Hannès Schrolle for the 1941 short The Art of Skiing. Some sources claim that Schrolle was not paid for the recording.3 Bill Farmer, the current voice of Goofy, demonstrated the "Goofy Holler" in the Disney Treasures DVD The Complete Goofy. He has a saying that has also stuck with the crowd, "Gawrsh". Trivia *Goofy is the only character from the Mickey, Donald and Goofy trio to have a son instead of the usual nephew. *At Christmas time at the Disney Parks, Goofy is notable for dressing in a Santa Claus outfit. *Although Goofy's hat is usually colored green, it is usually colored blue in comics. In his appearance in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, his hat was a yellow orange color. *The color of Goofy's vest has been somewhat inconsistent, in most appearances, it is officially black, in some appearances such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, his vest is a light brown, and in the Theme Parks and in Kingdom Hearts, it is yellow. *His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950s, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950s name. Gallery Animation﻿, Comics, and Video Games Goofystar 1600.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free Goofy-how-to-hook-up-your-home-theater-poster.jpg|Goofy's latest How to Hook Up Your Home Theater' Threemusketeers 670.jpg|Goofy in ''Three Musketeers 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in Goof Troop GoofyKHI.jpg|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy Original Outfit.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy in Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Goofy.HofM.jpg|Goofy in House of Mouse Picture 413.png|Goofy as an animatronic in Epic Mickey. Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's House of Villains Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Disney Parks and More 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Goofy helping with the expansion at Disney California Adventure See also *Analysis of the Goof External links * *Disney's bio of Goofy *The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts *Disney's HooZoo - Goofy es:Goofy Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Royalty Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Living characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Iconic characters Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Baseball players Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Toontown characters Category:NPC Toons Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Idiots Category:Article of the week Category:Kingdom Keepers Character